The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a memory controller of a semiconductor memory device and a memory system including the memory controller.
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor, such as silicon. Semiconductor memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices lose stored data when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices. The nonvolatile memory devices retain stored date even when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM) devices, programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices, erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices. The flash memory devices are classified as NOR-type flash memory devices or NAND-type flash memory devices.
A semiconductor memory is connected to a memory controller. The memory controller provides an interface between a host and the semiconductor memory. The memory controller is configured to control an operation of the semiconductor memory.